Kaze to Isshoni
by Sailor Nibaru
Summary: After the events on New Island, Mew and Mewtwo's relationship is about to change forever. Mostly het, some femslash. Mewshipping/MewxMewtwo, KloneKrazyshipping/PikaclonexMeowthclone. Based off the events of the first movie. OLD.
1. Part One

**23/05/13:** **Before you read this fic, you should know that I currently don't have any plans to finish it for a variety of reasons (mostly a lack of drive to work on it, and also I have no idea where I was going with it anyways XD). I'm leaving it up, but yeah, just.. be aware of that. XD You should also be aware that as this is pretty old, it carries an 'old fic' warning; i.e., there might be slight OOC-ness, the writing isn't what I'd consider my best nowadays, etc. Y'know, the usual. So please keep that in mind as you read. Thanks, and enjoy the fic! :)**

A/N: I LOVE THAT SONG. Kaze to Isshoni, I mean. Woo, another fanfic. Well, technically, it's only got two chapters because it's a long one-shot. But please enjoy it. Helps if you've heard Kaze, but it doesn't really matter. Set in the same timeline as Myutsu's Counterattack (first movie). I dug out my dubbed copy of the film and rewound (it was almost at the end) to the scene where paragraph three take sense. So that's why it's indepth :) Italic text in double quotes denotes translated Pokemon speak, italic text in single quotes denote thoughts, and italic text in plain text is just there for emphasision. Oh, and bold italics denote Myutsu speaking telepathically. **Japanese names.** Enjoy.

**Kaze to Isshoni **

_Part One_

The ten-year old lay on the floor, unconcious. There was silence, and then the yellow mouse-like creature ran up to the male. "Pikapi...pi-ka.." he mumbled, shaking the human. A red-haired girl knelt down at the end of the stadium. "Pikachu.." she whispered. The Pokemon started producing huge lightning bolts, trying to shock his trainer back to life.. but to no avail. "Pika..Pikapi..." he whispered, before collapsing on the ground, silently weeping.

On the other end of the stadium, two young adults and a feline-like Pokemon were sitting watching this. From the air, a tiny "mew" sounded. The cat-like Pokemon - Nyasu - stared up at the fellow feline, floating in the air. "You've got a lot of point, Myu," was all he said in response to the Myu's words. The two young adults stared at him. "What did Myu say?" the female asked. Nyasu turned and translated for the two.

"She said that.. that this fighting is wrong. What point are we making by hurting one another? That's all we're doing... it's- it's inhuman."

Musashi and Kojiro could just stare at their partner, and the floating pink cat-like Pokemon.

By now, a lot of Pokemon were crying too, moved by the mouse-type Pokemon's devotion to his trainer. Some kind of strange magic was happening with these tears, unknown even to Myu, who was said to be the god of all Pokemon. The ten-year old glowed blue, until the yellow-furred creature wept again. In seconds, the boy was rendered concious again. "Huh?" he mumbled to no one in particular. He spotted his Starter Pokemon and smiled. "Pikachu!"

The cloned cat-like Pokemon observed this. "Curious.." he muttered. "This is.. a new feeling.."

"_Love._"

The silvery-lilac Pokemon was shocked by the female Pokemon's words. He didn't really think love was anything to do with.. well.. _anything._

He held out his hand, and a blue light issued from it. The cloned Pokemon all floated up, including the clone of Nyasu, and Pikachu's clone. "_**I.. seem to be severely mistaken.. Whilst we will remember, it would be better for you to forget - at least for now..**_" he said. What really surprised him was the pink kitty floating next to him. He shook his head. '_What does it matter?_'

As soon as the last words came out of his mouth, there was a flash of blinding light, and everyone - save for Myu, Myutsu, and the clones - forgot the events of the day.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Hey. I said this was going to be two parts, didn't I? I LIED. XD The way it's going, it's just not a two-parter. SO GUESS WHAT? You get a new fanfic to enjoy! Although I see this like a "special" really. Y'know, because of all the parts. OKAY THINK OF IT LIKE THIS. When you put a video (say an episode of Pokemon) you usually have to split it into parts, right? Usually it's 2-3 parts. HOWEVER, with a special (like, say, the Raikou special), the episode is longer, so you'd split it into 6-8 parts. This is like a special in that way.. do you understand? ..No.. I didn't think so either... but play along okay? Do **not** steal Nyatsu and Pikatsu, because they're sort-of my characters, and their names are certainly mine. **Japanese names.** Enjoy.

**Kaze to Isshoni **

_Part Two_

They travelled to a cave on a nearby deserted island. Whilst the clones were content to just wander about and stay in the small block of cages at the end of the cave, Myu and Myutsu were restless. It didn't help that two of the clones were not content to stay in their cage. Eventually, Myutsu had broken down and given them names. He'd called the clone of Nyasu "Nyatsu", and the clone of Pikachu "Pikatsu". He'd noticed that the clones were the opposite gender of the original. "I guess there was some kind of glitch in the system, huh?" he said absentmindedly to Myu, who nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess..." she said quietly.

"Hey, what's with you?"

"N-nothing.. uh.. what's with you?" she said, quickly.

"The same.. but you seem.. distant," Myutsu commented. The pink kitten looked away, and sighed. "I was thinking of.. of my love.." His eyes widened.

"You- you have a mate?"

"No-no.. I used to," she said, sighing again. The lilac feline approached her, and said quietly,

"What happened?"

She looked at him, surprised, and then started. "Well.. I met him when I was lost somewhere.."  
Mew started to tell him the story, the whole story.


	3. Part Three

A/N: I had the idea for this last night (13th April 2008, at time of writing), and I just got round to writing it down :) Yeah.. this was done before part two was finished and part three was even started! I'm silly :P. Now, I _know_ I always use Japanese names. I know I know I know. But I'm so used to the English names that I use, so I used them. And besides.. sometimes, a Japanese name doesn't go in writing 3. Enjoy!

A/N #2: H'okay.. this fit in more with how Part 2 was going, so you get it faster :) Special edition.. two chapters together. Enjoy!

**Super Duper Quick Edit: **Fixed the Sunrise error.

**Kaze to Isshoni**

_Part Three_

"I loved.. but.. he died.." the pink kitten finished. Something made Myutsu put his arms around her. She looked up at him, blushing. "Myutsu.."

There was silence, and then his head went down, and he was slowly breathing in and out - he had fallen asleep. At first, Myu worried that she had bored him to sleep.. and then she realized that it was getting late, anyway. "And I'm kind of tired, too.." she mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else. But she didn't have the heart to move the lilac cat-type Pokemon, so she closed her eyes, focusing on her psychic powers, and a pink-ish bubble appeared under her. Her blanket zoomed over to her, and fell onto her lap, as she focused on her powers even more. She opened her eyes and wrapped the blanket around herself.. and then she glanced at Myutsu. '_He looks cold.._' she thought. The girl sighed, and closed her eyes once more. In mere seconds, there was a blanket - his blanket - surrounding the male holding onto her. She opened her eyes again, looked at the lilac cat holding her once more, and then fell asleep.

A female Vaporeon woke up, and started to walk over to the front of the cave. "Whoever thought up Water-types needing to have more water than other Pokemon, I'll kill em!" she grumbled. "I always wake up in the night needing to go to the bath-"

There was a blinding light outside. "-room" she whispered, scared of the light. She turned around and ran over to her best friend, a Pidgeot. She nudged his side with her nose, trying to wake him up. "whatisit, Vapors," he mumbled, half-asleep.

"Pidgeot, wake up! You've gotta see this!" she said. The bird Pokemon got up and looked at where the blue rabbit-like Pokemon was pointing. "You woke me up.. just to see the sunrise.." he said, in a tone that suggested that he couldn't believe that she'd woken him up, apparently for so little. "No, no, look! It's clearing up now..." she said, amazed. The cat-like Pokemon who were looking after them were no longer there.. instead, they were replaced with humans.

"What on-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because another light was starting up, behind them. The two turned around, and stared at the light. The pair it was surrounding was faintly visable.. "Hey, isn't that the two that got names?" Pidgeot asked. Vaporeon nodded, confirming his statement, and then said, "Yeah, it's Nyatsu and Pikatsu.. er.." The kitty-like Pokemon was slightly sprawled on the mouse-type Pokemon. The light became too bright to bear for a few seconds, and then it cleared up and disappeared. In the Pokemon's place were human girls.. just like Myu and Myutsu outside. Vaporeon turned to her friend, and said, "Um, is this a dream?"

"Let's hope," he replied, and the two returned to where they had been previously, and fell asleep.


	4. Part Four

A/N: Well, see, you'd get this a few weeks later, but the stupid internet is down and I don't have a lot more things to do. So yea. Enjoy.

EDIT: oo Um, surprise?

**Kaze to Isshoni**

_Part Four_

Nyatsu woke up and stretched. She felt different, somehow, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was then that she looked down and screamed. She had hands - human hands - not paws. She felt dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders, and then, instinctively, she swished her tail about angrily. It suddenly hit her that she _had_ a tail and she stood up and looked over herself properly. Indeed, she still had a tail, however, it had grown longer, and wasn't so curly. A twitch of her ears told her that she still had them, too.

There was suddenly a scream from nearby - and a loud one at that. As she had stood up, she had apparently stirred the Pikachu she was lying on.. at least, she had been a Pikachu. In her place was a human with long, spiky black hair, sea-blue eyes, and yellow Pikachu ears and tail. Her black tips of her ears were also spiky, and she wore a grey hoodie and dark jeans. She had stood up almost immediately after screaming, perhaps even before, and she was definately annoyed. "Nyatsu, what the _hell_ happened?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.


	5. Part Five

A/N: OH LORDY IT'S A KAZE TO ISSHONI UPDATE WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?! Well, I was reading my old fanfics, and I wanted to carry on with this :3 You can also prolly expect a Jupiter's Gift update, if I get that much into it. Mm.. oh, and this chapter has bumped it up to a T rating ^^; I'm a lot more mature now, and Pikatsu will probably swear a fair bit. Sorry if this offends you, but yeah. Enjoy :3.

**Kaze to Isshoni **

_Part Five_

Nyatsu blinked, and said, "I don't know.. I just.. woke up like this," she said, shrugging. Pikatsu rolled her eyes, and said, "Friggin' great.. if things weren't hard enough.." Nyatsu sat down on a nearby rock, watching the Pikachu-morph storm around the cave swearing. "Pika-chan.." she mumbled. Pikatsu's ears perked, and she turned around. "Mm?"  
"I love you, you know." Pikatsu blinked, and then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too. Now that that's over, what are we going to do?" Nyatsu's face fell, and she started to think. "We- we could leave this place.. go to a town..." Pikatsu sighed.

"I guess we could, but.." She shook her head. "People'd start to think when they saw us.." Nyatsu felt like crying. "We could try, Pikatsu!" The Pikachu-morph nodded, after a short pause.

"Okay then.. let's go."

The two had nearly escaped, only to be discovered by an irate Myutsu. "Shit," Pikatsu muttered, glaring at the lilac clone Pokemon.

"You know it's not safe for you to leave," he said. "If someone found out what you can do.."

"_If_ we can still do it," Nyatsu put in. Myutsu blinked, seemingly realizing for the first time that the girls before him were now Pokemorphs. "Damn it. Just.. damn it." He turned away, and Pikatsu acted quickly, grabbing Nyatsu's hand and dragging her off before Myutsu could turn around again.

They finally stopped running when they reached the nearest town. "Let's stay together, Nyatsu. This place looks rough," Pikatsu muttered. She could probably handle herself, but she wasn't sure about Nyatsu - after all, she _had_ refused to fight, a few weeks ago. "Come on. Let's find somewhere to sleep." Nyatsu put her hand in Pikatsu's.

"What have we gotten ourselves into..?"


End file.
